Episode 8012 (7th December 2012)
Plot Gary's furious with Tommy and has to be calmed by an anxious Izzy. As Tina denies cheating on Tommy, everyone's utterly perplexed until Izzy reluctantly announces that the baby belongs to her and Gary. Tina confirms that she's a surrogate. David's reeling from Kylie's confession. She explains that she wants to make something of herself before having more children. David takes it as a personal insult that she doesn't want his child and warns her that he may not wait forever. Tina justifies herself to Stella and the regulars, refusing to be ashamed of her good deed. Sally and Kevin suspect that Owen's paying her. Tina's disappointed by the judgemental reaction but Rita points out that it's understandable. David arrives and is stunned to hear what Tina's doing. Tina berates him for telling Tommy about her abortion, contributing to their split. She chucks a pint at him. Malcolm Lagg turns up at the Rovers with a police officer in tow, looking for Dennis. Malcolm asks Dennis to identify Steve McDonald, who stole his lollipop. Aware of his friends watching, Dennis tries to fob them off but Norris points out Steve to the police officer. Steve apologises for taking the sign, purposely outing Dennis as a lollipop man in the process. Rita's surprised but assures Dennis that she thinks no less of him. David calls at Tina's flat and apologises. Over a few cans, he pours his heart out about his rift with Kylie over children, and they commiserate with each other. Izzy notes that Owen is twitchy now that the cat's out of the bag. She realises that he's embarrassed and preferred it when the arrangement was a secret. Tina explains to David about the financial incentive behind the surrogacy but insists that she's going through with it because she genuinely wants to help Izzy and Gary. After talking it over with Stella, Leanne tells an overjoyed Nick that their Vegas wedding is on. Simon's initially disappointed about missing the school nativity play. Kylie waits up for David and wonders where he's got to. David falls asleep on Tina's couch. Realising that he's too drunk to go home to Kylie, Tina throws a blanket over him and goes to bed. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David pours his heart out to Tina following Kylie's confession; Gary is furious with Tommy and needs to be calmed by Izzy; and Leanne reaches a decision about the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,990,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes